


( sex is art and you're the muse )

by roserot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Microfic, Pillow Fucking, Robot/Human Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserot/pseuds/roserot
Summary: a collection of edited threads from twitter. all approximately 250-1000 words.





	1. Genyatta / Voyeurism/Masturbation

Genji tosses and turns on his temple futon, unable to sleep. Frustrated, gasping, he draws one of his pillows between his legs. His cunt bared and dripping as he slips metal fingers between pretty lips. Mouth parting as he sweetly moans, "M-master." His head filling with fantasies, of Zenyatta's warm voice filling his ears.

Hips arching as he fucks three — gods, _four_ — fingers into himself, dripping honeyed slick as it soaks the pillow. Breathless as he thinks of Zenyatta's fingers in his hair, lightly tugging his head back. "Oh, Genji," his imagined master purrs. "So sloppy, so lewd before the temple walls."

* * *

 

Genji nearly weeps when three orgasms can't sate him, crawling towards the box tucked underneath his futon. He draws the too large cocks from the boxes, tracing the ridges of its mimicry of an omnic. Pressing until the head pops into him, face shoved into his pillow as he sobs, "Master — ma-master please!"

* * *

His eyes, glazed, as his head lolls to the side; he does not see the delicate fingers pressed against the crack in the door, nor the glint of chrome and teal lights. Zenyatta breathing softly, not wanting his student to know he stares, having come to check on his student upon hearing the broken calls. Genji gasps, sheets soaked, thighs glistening with a combination of slick and sweat, crying out again for his master. Unknowing, even as he presses the vibrator to his dick, weeping in the quiet of the night.


	2. Mongenyatta / Threesome. Voyeurism.

Mondatta knows his brother more intimately than any other; how could he not? Were he and Zenyatta not of the same ominium, of the same frame? Were they not both pleasurebots, built for servitude? Were their hearts not cut of the same cloth — were needs of one not as intimately known as their other? How could Zenyatta's most brilliant, most shining star, not realise, Mondatta thinks, as the door creaks and Genji stands, shock written on his face? Slack-jawed, flushing. _Pretty._  

— blessedly, or perhaps not, Zenyatta does not see him.

Cannot, with his array flickering rapidly, body bent nearly backwards as Mondatta presses fingers deep into his valve. Struck from the earthly plane with orgasms so strong they shake strong thighs. Teal slick sticking like honey to matte fingers, delicate thumb brushing over the swollen teal clit between his thighs. How breathless Zenyatta sounds as he pants out Mondatta's name like a mantra, a prayer. 

Genji flees.

* * *

 

He will not look at them, as the sun rises and a new day sets; pointedly avoiding his master at lunch, meditation, evening yoga classes with excuses that feel like sand and ash on his tongue. Is it heartbreak or arousal sitting in his stomach, twisting like snakes and just as venomous? He cannot tell, breath stolen as his mind flits back — to the memory of Zenyatta, desperate, gorgeous, metal shining with condensation, as he lies open, blessed, at the mercy of his own master.

Guilt burns through his ribs. How could he have ever thought he had a chance with his master? He and Mondatta were together before the concept of his master and he had ever crossed his mind, before the breath of friendship had even bloomed between them. Genji thinks in the same broken-hearted repetition as he approaches his quarters, confining himself to silence of his meditation. Yet, they stop, blanked from the forefront of his mind, when Zenyatta corners him. Concern written in the unsubtle ways of the droop of his mala. fingers wrapped around Genji's arm. Steeling himself. Steeling Genji.

"Are you ill, my star? You have been avoiding me and I worry for your health." Soft, unsuspecting. He loves him. Gods, does Genji love him.

He cannot stop it.

"I saw you -- and Master Mondatta last night. In your room." Blurted out with the same sort of carelessness expected, shock written over his visage, hidden by his mask. Zenyatta's delicate fingers press against his chest, quiet. So quiet. He feels like a dream, illusions of temptations made real only to be stolen away in the next breath.

Genji feels faint as his mind races with possibilities, head spinning. _I have ruined our relationship. I have ruined it._ And yet --

Zenyatta laughs.

"Come with me." 

* * *

 

His master is just as beautiful when he is split on Genji's cock, babbling as Mondatta watches on. He knows his brother more intimately than any other.

Perhaps, it is time he share those secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> these are not my usual style and not are more just brainstorming with what i view is not my style. i'm just keeping the overwatch ones here but they're lightly edited threads from my nsfw twitters over the few years i've been.


End file.
